In Your Arms
by suspensegirl
Summary: Post 6x05 - more devastating news from her mother and she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be. At the risk of being turned away for lack of boundaries, she returned to Chuck because in his arms she felt at home. CB o/s fluffy comfort


A/N: Okay, this is going to be short (as of how I'm writing it now). I just felt the need to write it after I saw how the ep actually ended for CB individually. Plus, I already wrote a very smutty CB fic as to what I thought could happen in their 6x05 UST scene, so this is me managing some fluff post-all that hotness/almost kiss, because I so adore how Chuck's been able to be there for her this season. =) Please review.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Despite Dorota's attempts, Blair did not go straight to bed after changing into something more comfortable. Instead, she informed her worried and troublesome maid that she would be sleeping elsewhere for the night.

"_But Miss Blair! Miss Eleanor come home soon!"_

And she was right. Of course Blair knew this. She could be there by morning, and it would not be good for her mother to come home only to find her daughter wrapped up in the arms of a man she wasn't even technically with when there were so many other more important things to address.

But she didn't care, even if panic would shoot through her the moment she woke up.

Because right then she needed his arms around her, comforting her the way he had after her fashion show two weeks earlier. She'd needed someone and he was there, and he'd been showing her so much lately how he would take care of her in any way he could.

There had always been some part of her that told her that at the end of the day, _she_ would be the one holding them together, because sometimes he unraveled, and when that happened it couldn't be expected that he would take care of _both_ of them.

That had changed now. He had grown up so much.

And while she still very willingly took her turn of helping him in his grief and frustration, he was just as much a part of comforting and putting her back together when things went awry.

She loved that about him, and right now, she needed that comfort so very much.

When she'd left him earlier there had been so much sexual tension between them, the only reason they hadn't given in and been reminded of how very important this pact was was the urgent text from Dorota. It was bittersweet and she wouldn't try to reconcile it now, because she truly just needed him to hold her.

And she'd promised him she'd try her best to behave.

Even if she continually forgot about that promise.

The doors to Chuck's suite opened and he was nowhere to be found. She didn't know if Nate had come back yet, but the lights were dimmed and the open room was vacant.

Making her way down the hall, she slipped out of her heels and carried them into Chuck's room with her. He was sitting on his bed, staring intently at a newspaper. She noticed he was wearing one of his silk, blue robes and his hair was wet.

She wondered if his shower had been a cold one and smiled briefly at the thought.

He lifted his head when he sensed a presence in the room.

"Blair," he said, surprised, just as he had been the first time.

She offered a small smile and walked further into the room, shutting the open door behind her.

"Hey," she said, setting her shoes on the carpet and walking towards the bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused, though he'd noticeably stiffened, probably prepared to fend off another seduction.

She sighed, eager to sway him in another direction, even if she could easily seek comfort in what he was trying to retain.

"My mother's coming back."

He sat up a little more and set the newspaper on the table beside him.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked cautiously.

She looked up, her face now consumed in sadness.

"I don't think so."

He waited for her continued explanation.

"Apparently, even though we've gotten some buyers for the 'sex dress' I showcased tonight, my mother saw the design of it…well, tasteless to say the least and is coming to fix my mistakes."

She sighed again, and he pulled her in, lying her down across his chest and letting her snuggle up against him.

"It's just frustrating because I started out so well and just poor timing or irritating schemers have gotten in the way and now suddenly I'm a complete failure."

Slowly, he rubbed circles on her back.

"You're not a failure, Blair."

"It feels like it," she muttered.

"You're not though," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She was almost asleep when he spoke again.

"I can't help but notice that you came in some very comfortable clothing," he commented. She moaned slightly, half-awake, half-asleep. "And maybe that this conversation could have taken place over the phone?" he prodded.

Her eyes opened fully and she sat up, turning to look at him.

"I didn't come to seduce you if that's what you're getting at."

He shook his head, tucking a curl behind her ear. "No. Just making observations."

She sighed again. "Chuck, I just need you, tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, now suspicious.

"Not in _that_ way," she retorted, strongly considering smacking him. "I just…the last time, you…you held me and it just…it made everything better." She looked away briefly, wondering if he would suddenly add literally sleeping together to their list of what was not allowed. "I just needed to feel you. To feel something that was real, that I could count on, and you'd done it before and…"

"Alright..." he soothed. No more words were needed. He brought her back down to lie across his chest, cradling her head in his hands.

"Can I _please_ spend the night?" she asked, a little whiney.

"What about your mother? Won't she probably be home in the morning?" he asked softly, gently playing with her hair.

"I don't care if she is," she said, a pout immediately forming on her lips. "I need strength to stand up to her and only you can give that to me." She nuzzled her head further against his chest.

He considered questioning her further but decided to give in, realizing he'd known the answer all along.

"You can spend the night," he said.

She turned her head to look at him. "Will you sleep under the covers this time?"

"Promise not to seduce me?" he countered, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I'm too tired," she admitted. He eyed her skeptically. "You have my promise at least until morning."

He chuckled. "Alright then, I'll sleep under the covers." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and lifted her slightly off of him so they could both get beneath the blankets. Then he switched the lamp off and pulled her against the curve of his body, her back to his chest. The moment was soft, and it felt so natural to be close to her like this that he was able almost completely to not imagine her naked body writhing beneath him like it did every night in his dreams.

"Goodnight, Chuck," she whispered, turning her head slightly so he'd hear her more clearly.

He moved his head to nestle into the crook in her neck.

"I love you," he told her, kissing the exquisitely soft skin.

She smiled in her almost-sleep and tingles shot through her, but she didn't turn towards him to repeat the sentiment because she knew she would try to kiss him then; and not for the sake of seduction, but simply because it was instinct. When they held each other in these sweet moments, it _felt_ like they were together-together, even if they weren't.

So instead, she reached for his arm blindly and pulled it around her waist. Before setting it to rest, she kissed his knuckles and sighed contently.

"Love you too."

He breathed in the scent of her hair and gloried in the silky feel of her luxurious chocolate locks. The only thing that kept him from mourning even a little that every night couldn't be spent like this was the fact that as soon as he conquered Bart and as soon as she proved herself to her mother, they could be together like this every night. And soon after that, they'd be married, and he'd never leave her side again.

His heart leapt at the thought. It soared, and for a moment he couldn't believe the love of his life was so close to him, so close to really being his completely and even in his arms now.

It took awhile to fall asleep, but it was the best night of sleep he'd had in months and he knew that was no coincidence.

…

A/N: Not sure if this should be considered short – as in shorter than my other one-shots, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed and please review. =)

P.S. IA should hopefully be updated this week, but I'm taking some extra time to make some revisions, so it might be longer.


End file.
